freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Install-Windows
Compiling I followed the instructions currently given (for MinGW). Maybe they'll work, we'll see. Anyway, the CVS instructions aren't complete I think. After I got into msys I use 'cvs' to checkout the sources. But this is the cvs that comes with msys right? How do I use tortoisecvs? jdorje 08:46, 12 May 2005 (PDT) And what about the GTK2 client? To compile this means installing GTK as well right? Where do I get that? jdorje 09:03, 12 May 2005 (PDT) See http://forum.freeciv.org/viewtopic.php?t=336 for instructions for compiling the gtk client in windows. r0b0 MinGW 5 I had a run through the instructions and found a number of components were updated or had changed in some way. For the life of me I couldn't get some of the modules such as iconv and gettext to build properly so I have provided links to prebuilt versions from gimp. The instructions as they currently stand document my step by step process to configure MinGW and addons and successfully build freeciv. It still doesn't quite work but I'll keep tweaking and expanding it until it does. Placid 15:25, 27 Oct 2005 (PDT) :Those versions didn't work for me. Unles I disable them with --disable-nls, I didn't get anything. The old versions aren't perfect neither，but at least the "quit" buton from the main menue (GTK2) got localised. May be a path issue; I have to look deeper into that. --Ollinaie 04:31, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) ::There is apparently a problem with the way internationalization is done (see a feeciv-dev thread on this subject starting here). I am currently working on a rewrite of the wiki page that gives a known workaround, and some explanation of the situation. While the workaround isn't a permanent fix, it's reliable until the actual code is changed. --Jkeller 00:35, 22 Feb 2006 (CEST) Broken link to binary packages The pre-compiled packages (version 2.0.6 and 2.0.7) for windows don't exist on the ftp server. * Does the link have to be change to sourceforge.net/Freeciv-2.0.7-win32-gtk2-setup.exe... ? * Does the ftp server need to be updated with the up-to-date packages ? Guillaume 22 fevrier 2006, 23h51 :I'm currently working on an update that will give current links to the latest Windows installers, as well as the Freeciv files page on sf.net. --Jkeller 00:38, 22 Feb 2006 (CEST) Odd automake versions automatically downloaded by CyGwin Followed the instructions for build on a win machine using MinGW and Cygwin to build the current version (sync'd to trunk)- the GTK build. *automake barfed on not having Libtools installed. This is in the net setup for Cygwin, but was not listed as a Devtool needed. Anyway, if you install, unbeknownst to you it downloads several other earlier versions of automake earlier than 1.9. But if you download all those, the you get an error on the aclocal step which corresponds to one from an earlier version of automake. So ok, you discover the "help" the installer did, and uninstall the other automake versions, and so now the build is happy again, getting over the Libtools and aclocal hurdles. *Next it complains I need libiconv, so ok, download that and build, and we are back to the aclocal barf. Sure enough, the setup very unhelpfully installed all the automakes again. No problem- I will plow through this, and probably will have thinks just fine by the time anyone reads this, but I just thought I'd mention it in case anyone else runs into this. or knows why it or whatever I am doing is so messed up. 03:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC)